Memorial feast to Cedric Diggory
The memorial feast to Cedric Diggory was held at the end of the academic year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1995, following the murder of Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory at the hands of Peter Pettigrew, and on the orders of Lord Voldemort. It was held so students and staff could pay their respects to Diggory and learn the truth behind why and how he died. Background information Triwizard Tournament During the Triwizard Tournament's third and final task both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory reached the Triwizard Cup at the same time; the two argued over who should take it, Cedric insisting that Harry take it as he saved him, but Harry insisted they both take it. In the end the two both grabbed hold of the cup simultaneously, but unexpectedly they were transported to the Little Hangleton graveyard, as the cup was a Portkey. Once in the graveyard, Harry and Cedric assumed that it was part of the tournament, a final challenge for the winning champion, or in this case winning champions. However it was not, and Harry soon realised when he remembered the graveyard, having visited it before, if only in visions and dreams. Cedric's murder Cedric was confused by what had just happened and cautioned Harry to keep his wand out until they were clear of what lay ahead. Peter Pettigrew then emerged from the darkness, carrying in his arms a reduced Lord Voldemort. Cedric raised his wand and questioned Pettigrew, unaware of who he was. In response, Voldemort ordered Pettigrew to "Kill the spare", using Voldemort's wand, Pettigrew fired the Killing Curse at an unsuspecting Diggory, killing him. Voldemort would soon after be reborn and, despite being dead, Cedric still would play a part in further events, and even help save Harry's life. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire When Harry and Voldemort engaged in a duel together, their wands, both sharing the same core of one specific Phoenix's feathers, connected, creating the Priori Incantatem effect. Voldemort's wand began spewing the last spells it had cast in reverse order, and so Cedric's spirit emerged from Voldemort's wand along with those of Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, James and Lily Potter. In spirit form, Cedric spoke to Harry and requested that he take his body back to his parents, whilst he (Cedric) would help hold back Voldemort with the others. Harry agreed, and on his parents' order, broke the wand connection with Voldemort. Cedric and the other spirits acted as a shield to cover Harry whilst he summoned the cup to himself, grabbed hold of Cedric's corpse, and transported them both back to Hogwarts. Upon returning to Hogwarts with Cedric's body, the students awaiting their return cheered with joy; it was shortly afterwards that they started to realise something was dreadfully wrong. Harry was clutching Cedric's body, refusing to let it go, until Albus Dumbledore pulled him away, then the cheers were replaced with screams and sobs once the sepctators understood Cedric was dead and that Voldemort was allegedly back. It was then investigated as to how the Triwizard Cup became a Portkey, and it was discovered that Alastor Moody, who was in charge of placing the cup in the maze, was in fact Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice Potion. Remembering Cedric Following Cedric's death, the usual End-of-Term Feast was replaced with the memorial service to Cedric Diggory for students, visitors and staff. When Harry arrived at the Great Hall for the feast, he noticed that the decorations had been changed, the drapes were black and the magically enchanted roof that usually appeared as a night sky with lighted candles was no longer in sight, and the wooden arch structure of the Hall became visible. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Students and staff, who would normally be eating and talking loudly were instead sitting quietly, not touching food, but merely nursing their goblets of water and wine. Students of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic sat in the Hall with their Headmistress Olympe Maxime, and the Durmstrang Institute students also sat in the hall, despite their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff having disappeared. Dumbledore broke the silence by speaking and raising his Goblet in memory and respect of Cedric Diggory, all students of all houses and schools followed this sign of respect. Dumbledore then went on to give a speech, remembering the pupil and friend that was Cedric. Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were all gathered together, talking throughout the speech, showing no sign of respect, while Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend, cried silently throughout. The students all then stood in silence and remembered Cedric. Aftermath Following this, the Ministry of Magic was angered by Dumbledore's boldness as to tell students, what they believed to be lies. The Ministry was reluctant to believe that he had returned, and instead of supporting they slated both Harry Potter and Dumbledore as liars and being daft. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was warped by his own fear that he refused to believe such claims. As Minister he appointed Dolores Umbridge, a Ministry employee as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the following year, to ensure that Dumbledore stayed in line and any further claims of Voldemort's return were hushed up from the students. She even went as far as to force Harry to use a quill which etched words into his own skin: 'I must not tell lies', so he would not continue to declare to everyone that Lord Voldemort was back. This did not stop him.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Students, such as Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan had been persuaded by the Daily Prophet, which had been writing terrible things that Harry was lying about Voldemort returning. However, later on in the year when Harry, Ron, Hermione and others went to the Ministry of Magic and participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries fighting against Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort the Minister had to confess and finally admit Voldemort's return after he himself saw him. It was then that Harry and Dumbledore were believed and that action was being put into place, protection given where it is needed, for example the following year at Hogwarts, Aurors were stationed around grounds.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' See also *End-of-Term Feast Notes and references Category:Ceremonies Category:Events Category:Triwizard Tournament Category:Funerals Category:Return of Lord Voldemort Category:End-of-Term Feast